Ten Kisses
by moimoiremoi
Summary: /JPLE Traduction/ James et Lily font un marché : s’il arrive à l’embrasser dix fois, avant la fin du semestre, elle devra accepter d’être sa petite-amie, et s’il n’y arrive pas, il ne devra plus jamais lui parler. Mais Lily veut-elle gagner ce pari?
1. Chapter 1

Ten Kisses by freak

**Ten Kisses** by **freak.on.a.leash.13**

Traduction : Moimoiremoi

_Chapter One._

_Résumé_ : James et Lily font un marché : s'il arrive à l'embrasser dix fois, avant la fin du semestre, elle devra accepter d'être sa petite-amie, et s'il n'y arrive pas, il ne devra plus jamais lui parler. Mais Lily veut-elle gagner ce pari ?

_LE BLABLA INUTILE DE L AUTEUR : Voilà, je me lance dans la traduction… Cette fiction m'a beaucoup plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible du texte, étant donné mon style un peu différent._

_Si vous aimez les James/Lily assez drôles, je vous invite à lire mes fics ( certaines ne sont pas récentes, pardonnez-les…)_

_Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas les petites reviews…_

_._

Sigmund Freud a dit que l'esprit humain a six mécanismes d'auto-défense. Refoulement, sublimation, déplacement, formulation réactionnelle, régression et démenti.

Ils sont familiers à Lily Evans, tout spécialement le déni, le refoulement et la formulation réactionnelle (qui est, pour faire court, une forme extrême du déni)

Le déni quand il s'agit de James Potter, le refoulement quant aux si-horribles-frissons qu'elle ressent lorsqu'il la touche. Sa violente réaction quand quelqu'un lui dit qu'au fond elle pourrait peut-être l'aimer.

Et elle croit dur comme fer que James est familier de la sublimation, du déplacement et de la régression. Il essaie de projeter ses stupides sentiments d'ado boutonneux sur elle, comme si elle était intéressée. Et quand elle le repousse, il serait véritablement touché. Mais pour elle, il ne l'est pas.

Et il y a aussi le déplacement.

Le seul déplacement auquel elle pourrait penser en ce moment même, serait qu'il a d'une façon ou d'une autre, déplacé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un couloir encombré. Et pour une autre raison inconnue, elle ne l'a pas repoussé.

Mais quand quelqu'un est entré, et elle a utilisé sa propre forme de déplacement, de sa main jusque sur le visage de James.

« - A quoi tu pensais en m'embrassant comme ça ?

- Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais, murmura-t-il, la main sur le visage. Ca risquait de picoter pour quelques temps.

- J'y crois pas. Tu surgis de nulle part, tu m'attrapes comme ça, et tu m'embrasses, dit-elle, incrédule. Elle passait ses nerfs sur lui. Elle aurait pu le tuer. Ou l'envoyer chez le directeur pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas du harcèlement si tu le voulais.

- Je ne le voulais pas !

- C'est pour ça que tu y as répondu

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Normalement, les garçons ne débarquent pas comme ça, pour m'embrasser dans un couloir, dit-elle sèchement.

- Tu as adoré.

- C'était le pire baiser de ma vie, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui, marchant vers le hall, le pire. Mais si tu crois que je vais rester là à te regarder me dire que c'était le meilleur…

- Ca ne sert à rien, je ne vais pas refaire ce qu'il vient juste de se passer.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard venimeux par-dessus l'épaule.

- Lily, attends, dit-il en la saisissant par le poignet, la faisant presque tomber. Il la prit par les épaules afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son équilibre. Elle retira ses mains et le regarda fixement.

- Quoi ? Je pense que tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Je veux faire un petit pari avec toi.

Elle haussa les sourcils. Un pari ? Ca ne sentait pas bon. James Potter n'a jamais vécu en respectant des règles.

- Quelle sorte de pari ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de choses, demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- A propos de ce baiser. Je voudrais faire un marché, pour que je puisse de nouveau t'embrasser.

- Ha, je ne crois pas, non. Pas sans que tu sois expulsé de Poudlard pour harcèlement sexuel.

- Non, t'embrasser. Et que tu m'embrasses aussi.

Lily rit, l'idée était hilarante. Elle, l'embrasser ?

- Continue de vivre dans tes rêves, Potter. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste.

- N'en sois pas si sûre Evans. Tu ne disais pas ça il y a une minute » lui rappela-t-il.

- Ma bouche ne pouvait pas parler, à cause de toi.

- Et ça pourrait se reproduire…

- La ferme Potter, le prévint-elle.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je parie que je peux t'embrasser plus d'une fois.

- Vraiment, combien de fois exactement ? demanda-t-elle, critique. Même s'il était débile, cette folie se révélait amusante.

- Hum… Dix fois.

- Dix fois ? Qu'est ce que tu as bu ? rit-t-elle, s'éloignant de nouveau.

James la rattrapa.

-Il faut que nous fassions ce pari.

- Celui qui implique que tu m'embrasses dix fois ? dit-elle, moqueuse tout en conservant son sérieux.

James ignora son amusement évident.

- Oui, celui là.

- Ca pourrait être intéressant.

- Si je peux t'embrasser dix fois, et que tu me répondes avant la fin de l'année, tu devras être ma petite amie.

Lily pencha la tête, observant James. Il était vraiment sérieux. Ca ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

- Et si tu n'y arrives pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais un seul mot de ma vie.

Lily se tourna, pour se mettre face à lui.

- C'est un marché, mais tu as jusqu'à la fin du premier semestre, pas de l'année. Ce serait trop facile. Et ce baiser ne compte pas. »

- Ca marche. D'autres précisons ?

- Tu ne peux pas compter les baisers de bébé. Il faut de vrais baisers. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, compte sur moi.

- Tes règles sont très strictes, Evans. Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas secrètement excitée par tout ça ? la taquina-t-il. Elle l'ignora.

- Et il faut que nous soyons d'accord sur ceux qui comptent. Il nous faudra une tierce personne pour nous aider. Nous avons souvent des opinions différentes.

- Okay, on n'a qu'a demander à Sirius.

- Non, il prendra ton parti ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

- Remus, ou Peter.

- Pourquoi pas Alice ?

- Non, la solidarité féminine joue pour ces choses là.

Lily lui lança un regard furieux, puis soupira.

- Okay, on ne fera appel à tes amis que s'ils nous promettent d'être justes.

- Ils le seront, tu as ma parole.

- Pour ce qu'elle vaut.

- Que veux-tu dire ? dit-il, offensé.

- Ca veut dire que tu es un homme, et que votre parole n'est pas digne de confiance.

- Donc ce n'est pas seulement la mienne ?

- Surtout la tienne, répondit-elle.

- Quand est-ce que le pari commence, Evans ?

- Demain. Ne t'excite pas trop, tu vas perdre, dit-elle avec assurance.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Lily tourna les talons, et partit, émerveillée de ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir.

Je pense que je posterai tous les lundis. Merci de m'avoie lue.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Kisses by freak

**Ten Kisses** by **freak.on.a.leash.13**

Traduction : Moimoiremoi

_Chapter Two._

Avant tous, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et à ceux qui ont laissé une review.

Catherine Broke : je ne suis pas sûre que Lily veuille fuir James tant que ça… Tu vas voir qu'elle est assez… _nerveuse_.

Puky : le baiser tant attendu va bientôt arriver…

Frances Burnett : merci pour ta review vraiment très gentille, mais j'arrête de te monopoliser et je laisse place à James et Lily.

Mellianna : tes compliments seront transmis à l'auteur :)

guignou : la voilà, la suite… Je pense aussi que ce pari promet…

gidro : Lily n'attend que ça ? Tu en sûre ??

Nolyssa, Arie Evans : et maintenant, la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que vous avez quand même réussi à dormir… :) :)

Camille : merci beaucoup !

J'achève le supplice et vous laisse à votre lecture !

Lily, s'assit à côté d'Alice, et soupira d'un air dramatique. Elle avait redouté l'heure du dîner toute la journée, car ça voulait dire qu'elle verrait James. Comment cette première semaine de cours avait-elle pu si mal tourner ? Cette septième année s'annonçait très bien : elle était préfète, James aussi, mais cela ne devait pas gâcher sa joie d'avoir ces responsabilités. Même si elle ne désirait plus lui adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? , demanda Alice, inquiète.

- C'est un de ces problèmes de fille qui vont m'obliger à vous laisser toutes les deux ?, demanda Franck, suspicieux.

- Non, c'est juste… Potter.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demandèrent-ils à l'unisson. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, et Lily se sentait comme la cinquième roue du carrosse lorsqu'elle était avec eux.

- Il…Il m'a embrassée. Dans le couloir, aujourd'hui. », admit-elle, en regardant ses pieds, rougissante.

- Quoi ?!

- Ouais, et nous avons fait une sorte de marché…

- Attends, je voudrais en savoir plus à propos du baiser, l'interrompit Alice. Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?

- Quoi ? Euh non. C'était affreux. Alice, je voudrais, je veux dire…, bégaya Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il embrasse bien ou pas ? demanda Franck brusquement.

- Quoi ? Eh bien, il est vraiment pas mal…, répondit Alice.

Franck la regarda, plutôt vexé, et Lily lui sourit.

- Tu sais très bien que tu est notre petit chouchou à Alice et à moi.

- On t'aime. Qui d'autre que nous pourrait te supporter ? ajouta Alice.

- Peut importe, revenons à nos moutons, le marché.

Lily soupira, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Ses amis ne la laisseraient pas partir.

- Eh bien, nous avons fait le pari que s'il arrive à m'embrasser dix fois avant la fin du semestre, je devrais devenir sa petite-amie, et que s'il n'y arrive pas, il ne m'ennuiera plus, il ne pourra plus jamais me parler, expliqua Lily.

- Quoi ? Lily tu es folle ! s'exclama Alice.

- Tu te rends compte que tu lui a donné la permission d'essayer de t'embrasser autant de fois qu'il le voudra ? Est-ce vraiment très intelligent ?, lui suggéra Franck.

Lily pâlit. Cette pensée lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Il ne voudra pas essayer _tout le temps_. Non ?

James était allongé depuis longtemps sur son lit, dans son dortoir. Sirius, Remus et Peter eux, étaient occupés un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Tu vas te décider à bouger ? demanda Sirius

- Il a déjà beaucoup bougé. Et à chaque fois, il s'est fait rejeté, commenta Remus.

- Mais avant, il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Et c'est le seul geste qui compte.

Peter lui, se garda de participer à la conversation. Son expérience avec les filles était limitée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- C'était comment ?

Seul Sirius pouvait poser cette question, si directe. Remus lui lança un coup d'œil désapprobateur, que Sirius ignora, car il attendait avec impatience la réponse de James.

- C'était…C'était incroyable.

Il ressemblait vraiment à un imbécile heureux. Remus se retourna, et regarda Sirius et Peter,

- Ne vous moquez pas de lui. C'est un homme amoureux.

Les deux autres se refrognèrent. Peter posa alors la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

- Elle m'a giflé, dit James simplement.

- Elle t'a giflé ?

- Mais alors, pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ?

Sirius et Remus avaient parlé en même temps et très rapidement, James ne savait pas qui avait posé quelle question.

- Oui, elle m'a giflé, et je suis heureux, car bientôt elle deviendra ma petite-amie.

- Tu peux nous expliquer ? Elle te gifle, mais elle sera bientôt avec toi, demanda Sirius.

- Nous avons fait un marché, laissez moi vous expliquer.. »

Pourquoi James avait insisté pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle pendant le cours de Potions était un mystère pour Lily. Normalement, il était à côté de Sirius, ou alors Remus ou Peter. Il ne le harcelait qu'en dehors des cours.

C'est pourquoi elle était de plus en plus nerveuse, et elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur la potion qu'ils étaient supposés réaliser. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il essaierait de l'embrasser.

Elle était juste au milieu de la liste des raisons pour lesquelles il ne pourrait pas l'embrasser en plein milieu de la classe, à savoir que le professeur était là, quand elle sentit sa main sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?!

Elle saisit sa main, et le pinça vraiment très fort. Il l'éloigna vivement.

- Aïe, Lily pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Tu as mis ta main sur mon genou ! siffla-t-elle.

- Je voulais attraper le livre, celui que ne regarde même pas. Je ne veux pas que nous rations cette potion.

Lily baissa les yeux et vit son livre, ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait pas très envie que James l'utilise.

- Où est ton livre ?

- C'est Sirius qui l'a. Nous travaillons toujours ensemble, et ça ne sert à rien de pendre tous nos livres en classe.

- Tu as perdu ton livre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, j'ai perdu _son_ livre. Après lui avoir pris car j'avais perdu le mien. Mais j'ai retrouvé le mien et il me l'a pris, car j'avais pris le sien. Je pourrais prendre celui de Peter mais Remus m'obligerait à lui rendre, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne pas en acheter un autre ?

- Je ne gaspille pas mon argent. Pourquoi le dépenser dans des livres ? Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes…

Lily soupira. Quand grandirait-il ? James remarqua son soupir, et il lui prit la main.

-Si ça te rend heureuse, ce soir je commanderais un nouveau livre. »

Lily repoussa sa main.

- Je me fous de ce que tu fais. Arrête de me toucher.

- Effrayée d'aimer ça ?

- Pas du tout.

Une fois le cours finit, Lily se dépêcha de courir hors de la salle. Elle ne voulait donner à James aucune opportunité. Cependant, elle avait dû mal calculer la distance jusqu'à laquelle James irait pour la rattraper, car il lui courut après, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira tout contre lui.

Il passa facilement son bras autour de sa taille, et rapprocha son visage du sien. « Si tu n'es pas effrayée, pourquoi as-tu courut ? »

Lily sentit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il allait essayer de l'embrasser, et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait le stopper. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce stupide pari ? Elle anticipa, et ferma les yeux, pour le laisser faire. Elle aurait encore neuf fois pour le repousser.

- Lily, on y va ! Une voix l'appela, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Mes amis m'attendent. Je dois y aller. Salut, dit-elle rapidement, s'éloignant de lui, marchant très vite. Ils avaient été proches, trop proches.

James la regarda s'éloigner et sourit. Il allait vraiment gagner ce pari.

Note de l'auteur : il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il est indispensable de présenter tous les personnages. Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily et James seront seuls plus souvent. R&R 

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre deux… J'espère que ma traduction est à la hauteur ! Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews. Bonne journée à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

Lily courut loin de l'endroit où James était planté, imaginant le sourire suffisant qu'il devait afficher

Ten Kisses by freak.on.a.leash.13

Traduction: Moimoiremoi

Chapter Tree

Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous faire de RAR personnalisées, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, promis! Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent deux minutes pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma traduction, c'est-à-dire :

**Malina, Jits, Frances Burnett, Camille, Catherine Broke, Noémie, Nolyssa, Kate, Bec-de-Lily, guignou, papillon bleu, silvermirror lily, Arie-Evans, malliia, Darling Black, Puky, tchingtchong.**

Lily courut loin de l'endroit où James était planté, imaginant le sourire suffisant qu'il devait afficher. Elle l'avait pratiquement embrassé !

« Lily, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu allais embrasser James ? », murmura Alice.

« Mais non ! »

« Je t'ai vue de mes propres yeux. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler! » s'écria Lily, et elle passa comme véritable tempête dans la salle commune, et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Franck, qui était dans la salle commune, et aperçut Lily monter, et Alice, elle, en bas des escaliers. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle ne veux pas en parler. »

Ses amis étaient assez compréhensifs (ou peut être effrayés) pour la laisser seule jusqu'au lendemain, où ils ne mentionnèrent rien à propose de la veille. Ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était que James laisse faire, ne dise rien.

Ce désir devint pourtant du domaine du rêve, quand elle sentit un morceau de parchemin atterrir sur ses genoux, pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, et elle ouvrit le mot avec précaution.

_Lily,_

_Rendez-vous ce soir, à la tour d'astronomie, à dix heures._

_-James_

_PS : ne pense même pas à me poser un lapin, ou j'enverrais quelqu'un pour te chercher._

Lily se retourna et regarda dans la direction de James. Envoyer quelqu'un la chercher, comme si lui ou ses amis pouvaient entrer dans le dortoir des filles. Elle attendit qu'il regarde dans sa direction, et elle déchira le parchemin sous ses yeux, avec un regard éloquent.

Alice et Franck la regardèrent bizarrement. « Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je déchire le mot que Potter m'a envoyé. », répondit-elle, et elle donna un coup de baguette sur le mot en question, le réduisant en cendres, et le regardant comme s'il l'avait offensée.

« Pauvre petit papier, il n'a pas eu de chance. » commenta Franck.

Lily regarda Alice et leva les yeux au ciel. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas à quel point elle _haïssait_ James Potter. Mais au regard des grands sourires qu'ils s'adressaient, peut être comprenaient-ils.

Il était dix heures passés de cinq minutes, et Lily refusait de quitter sa chambre. Elle n'allait pas se rendre au rendez-vous de James, et il n'avait envoyé personne pour venir la chercher. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, et elle vit la tête qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, c'était vraiment horrible. Ca lui rappelait sa sœur. Elle arrêta de froncer les sourcils, et allait se brosser les cheveux, quand elle vit quelqu'un dans le miroir, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et vit Sirius, face à elle. C'était mieux que ce qu'elle pensait, car elle attendait James.

« Sirius, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » siffla-t-elle tout en inspectant le dortoir. Une des autres filles le vit et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je la connais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis sorti avec elle en troisième année. Très gentille, un peu folle, mais très attachante. »

Lily s'assit et repris le brossage de ses cheveux. Elle n'allait pas laisser James (ou ses stupides amis) interférer dans sa vie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, les garçons n'y sont pas autorisés. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit, ça pourrait se savoir et vous auriez des ennuis… Des garçons qui se glissent dans le dortoir pour venir voir leurs petites-amies … Et comme tu es préfète en chef, tu devrais les punir, mais grâce à ton incroyable générosité et ta compréhension, tu ne le feras pas -»

« La ferme Sirius. Dégage et va dire à James que je ne le verrais pas ce soir, ni un autre soir. »

« J'avais peur que tu dises ça. », dit Sirius, baissant les yeux et feignant d'être triste.

« Vas dire à James ce que je t'ai dit, ou sinon je crie qu'il y a un garçon ici, et toutes les filles vont te mettre dehors. »

« Elles ne me mettront pas dehors, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de si important qui t'empêche de venir ? »

Lily soupira, irritée. Parmi tous les élèves, James avait choisit le seul qui ne se contentait pas d'un _non_ pour seule réponse.

« Je me brosse les cheveux. », répondit-elle, considérant la possibilité de lui lancer la brosse pour le faire partir. Si c'était James, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

Sirius sentit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et il lui prit la brosse des mains.

« Hey, je n'avais pas fi -»

Sirius fit asseoir Lily, lui brossa les cheveux rapidement, pris son bras et la tira.

« Voilà, tes cheveux sont coiffés, tu es belle, on y va. C'est très dur de faire patienter James.

« Sirius, lâche-moi », ordonna-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais les ordres sont les ordres. », répondit-il, lui tenant la main pour l'obliger à avancer.

« Lâche ma main ! »

« Oui, c'est mieux. Je ne pense pas que James aimerait l'idée de ta main dans la mienne. Surtout qu'il se fait frapper lorsqu'il essaie. »

« Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je vais te taper ! », le menaça-t-elle. Il la traîna du dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune, et hors de celle-ci.

« Tu vas me tirer comme ça jusqu'à la tour ? »

« Tu iras là bas de ton plein gré ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors oui. »

Lily soupira et murmura pour elle-même « Barbare, vraiment. Idiot. »

« Qui ? Moi, ou James ? »

« Tous les deux. Me trainer comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu devrais me jeter sur ton épaule et me porter jusqu'à la tour, ce serait plus civilisé. »

Sirius se retourna, et la regarda, considérant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Touche moi, et tu meurs. Et laisse moi partir, j'y vais, il faut que j'aille tuer James. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la tour d'astronomie, Lily entra. Sirius resta en arrière, à la porte.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Et tenir la chandelle ? Non, je t'amenais juste, et je repars. J'ai moi aussi un rendez-vous avec une fille. »

Lily pensa à s'en aller, mais décida de rester. Si James était désespéré au point d'envoyer Sirius, ça _devait_ être important. Elle s'avança, prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

James assis par terre, la regarda, puis dirigea son regard ailleurs. « Tu es en retard. »

« Je ne voulais pas venir, jusqu'à ce que tu envoie ce dément me traîner jusqu'ici. »

« Te traîner ? Il t'a traînée jusqu'ici ? Je ne lui avais pas demandé ça. Je lui avais dit de te _persuader_. »

« Comment est-il entré ? Tu ne sais pas comment on fait ? » demanda-t-elle avec crainte. Si jamais James pouvait entrer dans le dortoir par surprise, elle deviendrait folle.

« Non, il ne me l'a pas dit. J'essaierais, pour voir. »

Lily marcha un peu, puis alla s'asseoir à côté de James. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

James irrité, la regarda. « Si tu gardes ta mauvaise humeur, Lily, tu peux partir. »

« Moi, ça me va très bien. »

« Non, Lily, attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! », cria-t-il. Il l'attrapa et la tira vers lui.

« Tu m'exaspère. » dit-elle, en se glissant loin de lui.

« Et tu crois que c'est différent pour moi ? Tu me rends fou. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu me cours après ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai choisit de ressentir ça ? Je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas _choisit _de tomber amoureux de toi, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. Si ça dépendait de moi, j'aurais choisit quelqu'un de plus gentil et docile. »

« Gentille et docile ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas docile, mais elle était gentille, d'après ses amis.

« Oui, c'est exactement le genre de fille décrites dans le romans d'amour, juste avant que le garçon ne l'embrasse-»

« Attends, tu lis des stupides romans d'amour ? » l'interrompit-elle.

« Non, ce ne sont pas les miens, ils sont à Peter. Je les ai juste trouvés ! » se défendit-il.

« Et tu les as lus. » ajouta Lily.

« Je les ai parcourus. Et j'ai promis sur la tête de mon lapin que je ne dirais jamais qu'il lisait des romans d'amour. »

« Tu n'as pas de lapin. »

« C'est ce qu'il a dit aussi. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Pourquoi était-elle encore ici ?

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Pas pour me dire que tu voudrais que je sois gentille et docile ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes gentille et docile. Si tu étais ainsi, tu ne serais pas Lily, et je ne t'aimerais pas. »

Lily, choquée, le regarda d'un air ébahi. Il avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ca ne voulait rien dire, de nos jours tout le monde disait ce mot sans y prêter attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« J'ai dit que je t'apprécie pour ce que tu es. », répondit-il, ne comprenant pas où Lily voulait en venir.

Lily eut le souffle coupé. Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Maladroitement. Et, tout ce qu'il avait dit était adorable, elle aurait pu lui accorder quelques points pour cela, même s'il avait utilisé le verbe apprécier au lieu d'aimer.

« Non, tu as dit 'je ne t'aimerais pas', tu as dit aimer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie ? Je veux dire, sérieusement, tu plaisantais ? »

James la regarda, et ils fermèrent les yeux pendant une seconde. Lily se retourna, c'était trop intense. C'était clair que, quoiqu'il puisse ressentir pour elle, de l'amour ou non, c'était extrême.

« Que penses-tu de mes sentiments pour toi ? Tu m'as repoussé des centaines de fois, mais je suis toujours là, et ça te ne prouve rien ? »

Lily refusait de regarder dans sa direction, de_ le_ regarder. S'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, elle serait dans une mauvaise posture, elle lui briserait le cœur. Elle le détestait, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui briser le cœur.

James observait le comportement de Lily, elle ne voulait pas le regarder, et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. C'était un progrès, mais à la vitesse où ils allaient, il lui faudrait le reste du semestre pour avoir un baiser, pas dix. Il pensa à réduire la distance qui les séparait, puis se ravisa. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à toutes ces choses.

Il se leva prit la main de Lily pour l'attirer à lui. Au lieu de s'en aller, il lui déposa un baiser sur sa main. Elle s'affola, confirmant ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit, Lily. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Pars devant, je vais rester un peu ici. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, et mis la main qu'il avait embrassée sur son cœur. S'il savait les choses auxquelles elle avait pensé quand il avait fait cela, il ne serait pas partit. Il fallait que ses sentiments restent sous contrôle. Il le fallait.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten Kisses

Ten Kisses

Chapter 4

Un très, très grand merci à : **malliia, tchingtchong, silvermirror lily, mellianna, miss Potter-Weasley, papillon bleue, Arie-Evans, Nolyssa, Catherine Broke et Naelith**. La plupart d'entre vous me laissent une review à chaque chapitre, ce qui prouve que ma traduction fait des adeptes… Je vous laisse à ce chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé. A lundi prochain : )

--

«- Donc, il t'as traînée jusque dans la tour d'astronomie ?

Lily soupira, elle avait déjà raconté toute l'histoire, mais Alice avait manqué la première partie.

- Non, Sirius Black m'a traînée jusqu'à la tour pour_ lui_.

- Comment est-il entré dans ta chambre ? demanda Alice.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais si tu le vois dans la chambre d'autres filles, préviens-moi.

- Oh Lily, ne lui ruine pas son plaisir. Peut être que nous pourrions apprendre à Franck comment entrer discrètement, je déteste aller dans les dortoirs des garçons. Ils sont si sales, comparés aux notre.

- Alice, je crois que tu t'éloignes de notre conversation, dit Franck.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Lily, dis moi encore, comment t'as-t-il dit qu'il t'aimait ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'une de plus !, dit Lily, exaspérée.

- Pour savoir s'il était sincère, ou s'il faisait comme ces mecs affreux, mentir pour que tu lui tombes dans les bras. »

Lily regarda Alice pendant un moment, abasourdie. Elle n'a pas cru un instant que James pouvait mentir. S'il l'a dit, c'est qu'il le pensait. Qui pourrait s'y risquer ? Il ne l'admettrait pas à moins que ce ne soit absolument vrai. Et avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, si c'était un menteur, s'était un très bon menteur.

« -Franck, tu es un garçon-

- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies enfin remarqué.

Lily ignora sa remarque, et s'adressa directement à Alice.

- Donc, dis moi, tu penses vraiment qu'il mentait ?

Franck la regarda, et il vit sur son visage de l'impatience. Elle voulait que James ait menti, elle le voulait vraiment. Parfois la vérité est trop dure à affronter. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire de mensonges juste pour la rassurer, tout le monde savait que James Potter était amoureux d'elle. Tout le monde le voyait, sauf elle.

- Je pense qu'il disait la vérité. S'il mentait vraiment, pour que, comme Alice l'a dit, tu tombes dans ses bras, il aurait …euh… essayé avant. »

Lily pris son visage dans ses mains, elle ne voulait pas faire ça à James, il l'aimait, ça serait trop cruel. Si elle gagnait, et elle gagnerait, ça le blesserait terriblement. La partie d'elle qui était supposée n'en avoir rien à faire ne fit aucune objection. Lily fut effrayée de voir cette partie d'elle sans réaction.

--

« - Sirius, j'avais dit de la persuader, pas de la traîner comme un chien tenu en laisse, le sermonna James.

James avait voulu parler à Sirius la nuit même, mais il avait le sommeil aussi lourd qu'une personne ivre morte.

- Elle ne voulait pas se laisser persuader. Tu aurais pu tomber amoureux d'une fille moins têtue. Je t'ai dit qu'elle m'a pratiquement frappé ? Franchement. Je pense que la violence sera un problème majeur dans votre couple futur.

- Ne change pas de sujet. La prochaine fois j'enverrais Remus, je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Il était préfet avec elle.

- J'aurais pu être préfet, si j'avais respecté certaines règles.

- Oui, mais tu n'en as respecté aucune. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, je suis préfet en chef. Mais avec Lily comme préfète en chef, je suis obligé de suivre le règlement. Ou au moins, ne pas me faire prendre.

- Que tu sois devenu préfet en chef est une bonne chose. Déjà tu gagnes contre Lily, Remus, Peter et moi on peut sortir sans être punis. Saufs par les profs, mais ils ne surveillent pas le château la nuit. On peut faire ce qu'on veut, sans jamais rien avoir.

James pensa qu'il serait cruel de briser les illusions de Sirius, et il ne dit rien. Lily ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un sortir de sa chambre sans le punir. Ce qui lui rappela ce qu'il voulait dire à Sirius au début de la conversation.

- Il faut que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Lily.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'avoir traînée jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, dit James.

- Quoi ? Tu m'avais demandé de te l'amener.

- Oui, mais pas comme ça. De toute façon, si tu t'excuses, et que tu _mentionnes _que c'est parce que je te l'ai suggéré, je gagnerais des points avec elle. Donc, vas-y.

- C'est bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

--

Lily s'allongea, et regarda fixement le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle. C'était une très belle journée, et elle voulait la passer seule. Alice et Franck 'étudiaient', ce qui voulait dire –elle en était sure- être assis à la bibliothèque, les yeux dans les yeux et attendre qu'un des deux déclare leur amour inconditionnel. Tout cet amour lui donnait la nausée. Elle aurait voulu que tout le monde veuille juste rester célibataire. Ou que la reproduction asexuelle soit développée. Et les garçons que vous êtes supposés haïr n'avouent pas qu'ils sont amoureux de vous.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par ses pensées. Elle aura pu s'endormir, quand elle sentit une ombre qui lui cachait le soleil.

« - Alice ? Franck ? C'est vous ?

- Essaie encore.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda qui l'avait dérangée.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est James qui t'envoie ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Lily s'assit et le regarda attentivement.

- Il veut que je m'excuse pour t'avoir traînée à la tour d'astronomie. J'aurais dû trouver un meilleur moyen pour t'y amener.

- Donc, il veut que tu t'excuses.

- Oui.

- Ca veut dire que s'il ne te l'avait pas demandé tu ne serais pas ici ?

- Quelque chose comme ça…

- Ok, je comprends. Il essaie de gagner des points avec moi, conclut-elle.

- Quelque chose comme ça… répéta Sirius

Lily éclata de rire, d'une certaine façon c'était drôle de voir que James était si désespéré.

- Tu devrais lui donner une chance, au moins pour la santé de ses amis. Rien que de mentionner ton nom, il réagit comme un première année avec son premier béguin. C'est un peu navrant.

Lily cessa de le regarder. Si quelqu'un pouvait savoir si James l'aimait, ce serait son meilleur ami.

- Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?

- C'est déjà une question.

Lily le regarda, irritée.

- Mais tu peux en poser une autre, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est à propos de James, de quelque chose qu'il a dit. Dans la tour d'astronomie, il…il a dit d'une certaine façon qu'il m'aimait. Tu le connais mieux que personne, alors est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Lily, crois-moi quand je te le dis, il t'aime, il t'a toujours aimée. Tu ne trouveras jamais un autre idiot aussi amoureux de toi. »

Lily s'affala de nouveau par terre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il l'aime ? Pourquoi ?

--

Lily détestait le soir. C'était synonyme de partir faire sa ronde. Jusqu'ici, elle les faisait seule, James les négligeaient, avec comme excuse que Remus était malade et qu'il fallait prendre soin de lui. Elle était sûre que c'était un mensonge, mais elle s'en fichait.

Pourtant, maintenant que James ne prenait plus cette excuse, il la collerait pour une durée indéterminée. Et c'était une perspective effrayante. Il serait prêt à tout pour obtenir ces dix baisers.

Après l'avoir attendu dans le hall pendant cinq minutes, elle décida qu'il ne viendrait pas, et qu'elle irait seule. Elle allait partir, quand une voix l'appela.

« - Tu es en retard, siffla-t-elle, sans le regarder.

James courut pour la rattraper.

- Il fallait que je m'occupe de quelque chose.

Lily continua de marcher à côté de lui en silence. Peut être qu'il ne ferait rien.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu une discussion intéressante avec Sirius, aujourd'hui.

- C'est une façon de la voir, commenta-t-elle sèchement.

- Lily je ne veux pas que tu paniques à propos de ça. Si tu y avais pensé une seule fois, tu aurais vu que je suis amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue.

Lily ne voulait pas le regarder, il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ce pari, il le fallait.

- James, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait continuer.

- Quoi ?

- Ce pari. Si tu ressens vraiment ce que tu dis pour moi, ça pourrait te blesser à long terme. Je ne peux pas blesser quelqu'un comme ça, même si ce quelqu'un c'est toi.

James soupira, il s'y attendait. Lily avait une bonne nature, et blesser quelqu'un, même une personne qu'elle affirmait détester, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je survivrais.

- J'essaie d'être gentille avec toi, ça n'arrivera qu'une seule fois, alors sois-en heureux, cracha-t-elle.

James savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'abandon du pari. Elle ne donnait pas ses vraies raisons.

- Si tu veux arrêter, okay. Mais n'essaie pas de me dire que c'est pour moi, alors que c'est la vérité t'effraie.

Lily resta bouche-bée, plantée devant lui. Effrayée ? Elle n'avait pas peur.

- Et de quoi j'ai peur ?

- Tu as peur de perdre, répondit James.

- Je n'ai pas peur de perdre. Je vais gagner ce stupide pari, et quand ça sera fait je t'enverrais en plein visage ma victoire.

- Ca c'est la Lily que je connais, ne parle pas trop, tu perds de ton caractère. Tu n'as jamais pensé à une thérapie de gestion de colère ?

Lily cessa de marcher et se retourna, marchant dans la direction opposée de James. Il fit demi-tour et la suivit. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gongs.

- Dégage.

- Je ne peux pas, nous devons patrouiller ensemble dans les couloirs.

- Je peux le faire seule, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Tu pourrais, mais ta compagnie me manquerait, et je sais que la mienne te manquerait aussi.

- Je pense qu'elle ne me manquerait pas.

- Ne te mens pas à toi-même, Lily, tu m'apprécie. Si ce n'était pas le cas tu n'aurais pas accepté le pari.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau et se mit face à lui.

-J'ai accepté pour pouvoir être enfin débarrassée de toi.

James fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- Tu l'as accepté parce que tu voulais que je puisse avoir une excuse pour essayer de t'embrasser dès que l'envie m'en prendrait.

Lily avait très envie de le frapper. Cette idée était folle. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'embrasser. Pas du tout.

- Tu es la dernière personne sur cette Terre que je voudrais embrasser.

- Je peux t'embrasser quand je veux.

- Tu ne peux pas, tu es arrogant, sûr de toi, obsédé par ta petite personne, et tu as la grosse tête !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je peux. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant, dit-il avec assurance.

- Tu ne peux pas. Si tu crois que je laisserais quelqu'un comme toi – mmph -»

Sa phrase fut coupée par James qui l'avait attrapée et qui pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'attira de sorte à ce qu'elle soit le dos sur le mur. Au début, il fut déçu qu'elle ne réponde pas, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, ce que l'amena à penser que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Il continua de l'embrasser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la pressant contre le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende réagir, mais il ne savait pas si c'était du contentement ou si elle protestait, et il pensa que ça résonnait comme saa défaite. C'est alors qu'elle répondit au baiser, hésitante, comme si elle essayait de se contrôler.

James était impatient, il savait qu'elle voulait continuer, mais elle se retenait. Elle le laissait faire, et elle pourrait le blâmer ensuite, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, elle le voulait autant que lui. Pour tester sa théorie, il l'embrassa plus ardemment, caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue, et il quand il sentit qu'elle les entrouvrait, il se retira. Elle gémit, et il prit cela pour de la déception.

Elle ne fut pas déçue longtemps, il s'avança rapidement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant sans réserve. Il savait désormais le moment précis où elle avait complètement cédé.

Lily, cependant, ne le savait pas. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Sa conscience lui criait d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse et qu'elle ne l'entende plus. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle sentait ses mains glisser sur elle, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien, c'était un bonheur indescriptible. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était James Potter qui lui faisait ressentir des choses pareilles.

Quand cette pensée atteignit son esprit, elle fut comme frappée. Elle embrassait James Potter, le garçon qu'elle détestait. Elle l'embrassait.

Elle le repoussa, et marcha pour s'éloigner de lui, à peine soutenue par ses jambes. Elle le regarda avec horreur, haletante, ne sachant si c'était une crise cardiaque ou les effets causés par un tel baiser.

James lui, semblait plus calme, il toucha de sa main ses lèvres, pis regarda le rouge à lèvres qui était sur celle-ci avec un sourire suffisant.

« - Tu. Je. Nous, commença Lily, mais elle ne put finir. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

James comprenait son manque de discours cohérent. Elle était probablement sous le choc. Elle se dirigea vers elle et effleura sa bouche avec son pouce.

- Ton rouge à lèvres laisse des traces.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-elle, reculant pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

James la regarda pendant une minute, et dit calmement :

- Ca va aller, Lily ?

Lily l'ignora, elle respirait mal, et elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était une regrettable erreur, et ça n'arriverait plus. Même s'il embrassait bien. Même si à cause de lui, même ses doigts picotaient.

- Je crois que je suis en train de faire une attaque, dit-elle entre deux souffles.

- Je crois que tu dramatises.

Elle le regarda, et eu envie de mourir. Ou lui lancer quelque chose. Cependant il n'y avait rien à lui lancer, et elle lui donna juste un petit coup.

- C'est bien ça. J'ai dû vraiment te rendre folle, les gestes grossiers ne sont pas ton style.

- Je ne dramatise pas. Tu…tu m'as embrassée.

- Oui, et tu m'as répondu, lui rappela-t-il.

- Peu importe.

- C'est la seule chose qui importe. Maintenant il ne m'en reste plus que neuf.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais, s'en voulant mentalement d'avoir été aussi stupide.

- Je ne te supporte vraiment pas !, explosa-t-elle.

- C'est sur, la manière dont tu te laisses embrasser dans les couloirs le prouve, répondit James, sarcastique.

- Je te déteste, dit-elle, ignorant sa remarque.

- Je t'aime.

- Ne dis pas ça, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Dégage.

- Non.

- James !

- J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu crierais mon nom.

- Laisse-moi seule !

Il la regarda. Elle semblait vraiment sur le point d'avoir une attaque. Il ne pouvait pas résister au désir de la taquiner.

- J'y vais, il se rapprocha d'un pas, un baiser pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ?

Elle recula.

- Non, je ne t'embrasserais plus jamais.

- Il me semble que tu avais déjà dit ça une fois.

- Cette fois je le pense vraiment.

- Donc, la dernière fois, tu voulais m'embrasser encore une fois.

- Non ! Je voulais le dire à chaque fois. Je… J'y vais James, dit-elle troublée.

Il lui sourit, et se pencha, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de protester. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il lui dit rapidement :

- Bonne nuit Lily.

Et il partit.

Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda partir. Plus jamais elle ne l'embrasserait.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Ten Kisses

Impardonnable, je sais. Le retard que j'ai pris est tout à fait inadmissible. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Allez-y blâmez-moi, je le mérite.

Bon a part ça je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5 :)

Ten Kisses

Chapter Five

Franck et Alice était assis autour de Lily, attendant patiemment qu'elle leur raconte ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente. Elle était carrément hystérique lorsqu'elle s'était mise au lit, et dit seulement à Alice qu'elle lui raconterait tout le lendemain matin. Le matin, Alice la tira du lit pour aller dans la salle commune, avec Franck.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta Alice pour la quatrième fois.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler-, commença Franck

- Elle veut en parler, le coupa Alice.

- C'est James, il m'a embrassée. Encore.

Alice et Franck s'échangèrent des regardes, et Alice alla se glisser à côté de Lily.

- Ca va aller. Un petit bécot n'a jamais blessé personne.

- Si, quand il vient de James, commenta Lily.

- Lily, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Alice. Lily inclina la tête en guise de réponse, et Alice continua :

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles James ?

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent sous le coup de la stupéfaction, et elle enfuit son visage dans l'un des coussins du divan.

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, après avoir embrassé quelqu'un, je pense qu'on peut l'appeler par son prénom, pour ne pas ressembler à une fille de joie.

Franck prit la main de Lily et la serra.

- Ne sois pas si maussade, embrasser quelqu'un ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ca aurait pu être pire, vous auriez pu-

En voyant l'expression sur le visage de Lily, Franck ne finit pas sa phrase, il connaissait les crises de colère de Lily Evans. Et il espérait que James Potter aussi.

--

Plus tard dans la journée, Lily ne fut pas surprise de voir James descendre les escaliers du hall à côté d'elle. Il voulait se pavaner, et lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Dégage Ja-Potter.

- Tu recommences à m'appeler Potter ? Ca me va, ça me donne l'impression que tu es ma maîtresse un peu cochonne-

- La ferme James.

- Je savais que tu viendrais ici.

Lily marcha en silence, espérant qu'il change de direction. Cependant, il semblait très heureux de marcher à côté d'elle sans dire un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? Tu n'as pas cours ou autre chose ?

- J'ai un temps libre. Toi aussi, non ? Nous devrions faire quelque chose ensemble.

- Quelque chose ensemble ? Ok, on va jouer à cache-cache, tu te caches et je te trouverais… peut-être.

- Je suis presque sûr que tu veuilles te débarrasser de moi.

- Presque, seulement ?

- Regarde là-bas, il y a Sirius et Peter. Je verrais où Remus est parti. Allez, on va les rejoindre.

- Tu y vas et moi…

- Tu viens aussi, finit James à sa place. Il prit sa main et la tira.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais traîner avec tes amis ? siffla-t-elle, comme si elle avait passé déjà assez de temps avec eux.

- Si nous devenons un couple, vous devez apprendre à vous entendre, tu les verras souvent.

- Mais nous ne serrons jamais un couple, grogna Lily.

- Attends, tu verras. Tu vas perdre ce pari, répondit James, s'arrêtant devant Sirius et Peter.

- Oh regarde, ils se tiennent la main, dit Sirius à Peter. Lily retira vivement sa main de celle de James.

- On ne se tient pas la main.

- Vous vous la teniez, remarqua Peter. Lily lui envoya un regard cinglant, et il baissa alors les yeux.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ça.

- Moi, je pense que Madame se plains un peu trop, dit Sirius en mettant sa tête contre le mur.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour lui répliquer quelque chose de bien senti, mais James la coupa rapidement :

- Sirius, tu sais où est Remus ?

- Il est à la bibliothèque, il travaille. Une belle perte de temps si tu veux mon avis. Quoiqu'à cette période de la journée, il y a cette jolie Serdaigle qui étudie. Peut-être que c'est sa véritable motivation.

- Peut-être qu'il pense à autre chose qu'aux filles, pas comme certaines personnes, dit Lily en jetant un regard accusateur à James et Sirius.

- Nous avons autre chose que les filles en tête, se défendit James ?

-Vraiment ? Comme quoi ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent et dirent en même temps :

- Le Quidditch.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, et dit sans but particulier, pour elle-même :

- Les garçons ne pensent à rien d'autre ?

- Je n'y pense pas, répondit Peter.

- Je pense que c'était une question rhétorique, l'informa Sirius.

- Oh.

- Non, ça va. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu ne gâches pas ton temps à penser à des choses aussi stupides, dit Lily bienveillant, lui adressant un sourire gentil, principalement pour agacer James.

- Peter, pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Remus à la bibliothèque ? lui suggéra James

- Pourquoi je devrais y aller ? gémit Peter.

- Parce que Sirius semblait très intéressé par la jolie Serdaigle tout à l'heure, il faut le lui dire.

- Je suis blessé, tu penses que je pourrais vous abandonner pour un joli visage ? demanda Sirius, feignant la tristesse.

- Oui.

- Bien, parce que je le ferrais si elle est jolie et disposée…

- Disposée à quoi ?

- A un certain nombre de choses que je ne peux pas te dire.

James prit le bras de Lily pour la mettre face à lui.

- Nous devons parler de certaines choses.

- Si tu te le demande je ne suis pas disposée. A faire quoique ce soit.

- Non, pas ça. C'est à propos de notre petit pari, j'ai dit qu'il ne m'en restait neuf la nuit dernière, alors qu'il ne m'en reste que huit, en fait.

- Quoi ? Quand est-ce que tu l'as inventé ? cria Lily.

- Je t'ai embrassée deux fois. Trois fois, plutôt, si on compte le premier, dit-il en réfléchissant.

- Le premier ne compte pas, il était trop court pour compter, argumenta-t-elle.

Sirius s'assit par terre, les regardant avec amusement.

- Je sais. Mais les deux autres comptent.

- Quoi ? Parce que pendant que tu m'embrassais tu t'es retiré une demie seconde pour m'embrasser de nouveau ? protesta-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Non, ça ne compte pas !

- Est-ce que tu dois vraiment toujours me contredire sur tout ?

- Est-ce que tu dois vraiment toujours penser que tu as raison ?

James lui tourna le dos pour regarder Sirius.

- Ca ne nous mène à rien, on pourrait encore se disputer toute la journée. Sirius, décide.

- Comme s'il n'allait pas prendre ton parti, l'accusa Lily, en colère.

- S'il prend mon parti c'est que j'aurais raison.

- S'il prend ton parti c'est parce que tu es son ami.

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Il le fera.

Sirius les observa passant son regard de l'un à l'autre. Ils se disputaient vraiment comme un vieux couple.

- Il n'y a personne qui voudrait d'abord savoir quel parti je prends avant de se disputer pour ça ?

Ils cessèrent de se quereller, et le regardèrent.

- Je dis que Lily a raison, dit-il en se rasseyant.

- Ha ! Donc nous en sommes à neuf, pas huit ! dit Lily, triomphalement.

- Sirius ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris son parti ?

- Quoi ? Tu devrais être heureux, maintenant tu as une excuse pour l'embrasser une fois de plus que ce que tu pensais.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Encore huit fois.

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle lui prit le poignet et lui dit, hâtivement :

- Regarde l'heure, je dois y aller. Bye.

Elle partit dans le hall. James pensa que c'était étrange, car elle ne portait pas de montre.

Il attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue, et se tourna vers Sirius :

- Tu avais prévu qu'elle dirait ça ?

- Ca fait des années que je te dis que je suis un génie, mais tu ne m'as jamais écouté.

- Je pensais que c'était Remus le plus intelligent.

Note de l'auteur : C'est très court, mais si je m'écoutais je ferais tout en un seul chapitre, et j'ai décidé de m'arrêter ici. Désolée, pas de baiser dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain, promis. Il ne peut pas en dans chaque chapitre, sinon j'aurais fini en huit chapitres, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.


End file.
